


Happy Seteth Noises

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, Life at the monastery, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Seteth backstory spoilers, Seteth deserves more, Short One Shot, Unlike most of my fics this one does not have angst, domestic dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: “Seteth?” Byleth managed to get out through a yawn.“I’m sorry, my dear. Did I wake you?”“Yes but… it’s okay.”“Are you sure? You could really use some rest.”“Yes,” she purred, sitting up a little more to properly look at her husband. “You woke me up from a nightmare, actually.”Seteth smiled. “I suppose it was for the better, then.”Byleth only nodded, another yawn springing up. But she held her arms out, her hands grabbing at the air for him. “Gimmie.”He chuckled, and crawled into bed and into her arms. With a small kiss and a giggle from her, they both collapsed onto the bed, Seteth’s head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her. Absentmindedly, her hands began to weave themselves through his hair. A shaky breath escaped him, and his eyes began to close.





	Happy Seteth Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem is consuming my life. Be warned! The one shot reveals a little about Seteth and who he really is! Spoilers ahead!!
> 
> This stemmed from a really cute headcannon that my friends and I have about some of the Lettuce Patch at the monastery.
> 
> Lemme know how you liked it~!

Seteth groaned softly, reading over the paragraph for what felt like the thousandth time. Yet for some reason, he wasn’t able to understand a lick of it. A yawn escaped him, and the stinging of his eyes got worse the moment he looked at the candlestick right beside his desk. What time was it? Late, for sure. How much time had passed? Hadn’t he just replaced this candlestick? Why was down nearly halfway?

Another groan escaped his lips, his headache nearly deafening. Perhaps it was time that he headed to bed. After making sure that everything was good to go for him in the morning, he began to wander the halls to his room, where his wife was surely fast asleep. Just the thought of holding her once more made his steps move faster.

At the very top of the monastery was the previous archbishop’s room, which now belonged to the newly appointed archbishop, Byleth. It was still strange, Seteth thought to himself, that instead of seeing Rhea when he opened the door, it was his beloved. Him and Rhea had been friends for so long that not even having her in the building was confusing. Not that he didn’t love his wife, but nearly a thousand years of things staying constant in his life? Well, change tended to take him a while to get used to.

As Seteth approached the door, his heart started to beat faster. So much so that a deep breath was in order. He slowly pushed the door to see the dark interior, with only a trickle of moonlight peeking inside, and the sleeping form of Byleth. He couldn’t help but smile. What a relief it was, seeing her like this. Safe, asleep, and unharmed. He closed the door as quietly as he could, and began to get ready for bed.

Apparently, though, his quiet was different than Byleth’s quiet. He should have expected the rustling and tired groans coming from the bed. After all, she was a very skilled mercenary for a while. He had to remind himself that, even in sleep, she was alert to threats in the area. Anything off was a cause for alarm. Just as Byleth sat up and rubbed her eyes, Seteth managed to put on a casual sleep shirt and pants.

“Seteth?” Byleth managed to get out through a yawn.

“I’m sorry, my dear. Did I wake you?”

“Yes but… it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? You could really use some rest.”

“Yes,” she purred, sitting up a little more to properly look at her husband. “You woke me up from a nightmare, actually.”

Seteth smiled. “I suppose it was for the better, then.”

Byleth only nodded, another yawn springing up. But she held her arms out, her hands grabbing at the air for him. “Gimmie.”

He chuckled, and crawled into bed and into her arms. With a small kiss and a giggle from her, they both collapsed onto the bed, Seteth’s head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her. Absentmindedly, her hands began to weave themselves through his hair. A shaky breath escaped him, and his eyes began to close.

Part of him still couldn’t believe that she was his. The vessel of the progenitor god, who fused with Her light, and savior of Fodlan, loved him and him alone. It was a very surreal feeling. He couldn’t help but feel all of the stress from the day leave his body as her fingers ran through his green hair and against his beard. Such a gentle being she was.

“May I ask what your nightmare was about?” Seteth managed to get out through the euphoria of having Byleth so close by.

“I was watching everyone who had died get killed again in front of me. All of them wanting me to save them, but I couldn’t. I was trapped there, unable to move.” Her fingers stopped, and her breath turned shaky.

“Darling, it was never your fault,” Seteth said with a pout. He raised his head to look at her, and her turquoise eyes held tears. “Please don’t blame yourself for the loss of lives.”

She smiled at him, a sad smile, one that pained Seteth’s heart to no end. “I know. It’s just hard, that’s all.”

“Well I’m here for you, and always will be. You know that.”

That cute, familiar giggle and smile came back as she brushed the side of his face with her thumb. “I know this, too, and I’m glad that you will be.”

Seteth leaned forward and gave Byleth a loving kiss, before resting his head back down on her chest. Her fingers once again laced themselves within his hair, but this time, a finger brushed up and down the edge of his pointed ears. He chuckled, closing his eyes once more with a smile.

“I never understood why you liked my ears.”

“They’re pointy.”

“Is that all?”

“That, and the thought of me being engaged to a one thousand year old dragon is really amusing to me.”

He laughed again, his own hand lightly brushing Byleth’s arm. “And I’m engaged to the savior of Fodlan. Speaking of which, how was your day? I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you very much.”

“It was busy, that was for sure…”

Byleth started going on about her day, about how the Knights of Seiros were now investigating another area that had similar happenings to that of Remire Village, some of the other people she helped, and especially about a really cute cat that followed her around all day. Seteth couldn’t help but smile as he listened to her excitedly go on about this tabby cat. His heart would flutter every time her finger reached the very point of his ear, and soon, he had basically melted into her.

He didn’t even realize what he was doing. He was so caught up in Byleth, everything that she was, and how much he loved her, that he didn’t realize he had begun to do something that he only did when he was feeling the safest with the one he loved. It had happened previous times with his other wife as well, but that was many many years ago, and that was also when he had free access to his life as a dragon.

He had begun to chirp.

Dragons, typically, were fairly protective, social and fierce beings overall. It was hard for them to settle down and start to live domestic lives. When they did, however, he knew well enough that those throaty roars and threatening growls became soft chirps and purrs to the one that they loved. It was their way of saying that they felt safe, loved, and that the ones they cared about were well protected.

His chirps were, in a sense, rusty. He wasn’t used to doing them anymore, since his other wife had died so long ago, but his were a mix between a happy owl and a cat chirping at a bird. His was also a little deeper than that of a female dragon, partly because of his gender, and partly because he hadn’t chirped in a very very long time. At this point in time, he could barely hear Byleth, because he was so caught up in the feeling.

It had been so long since he had felt like this. Between the gentle touch of his lover, and being able to release a draconic part of himself, he was lost in the euphoric feeling that had washed over him. His hand that was at Byleth’s arm acted like it was kneeding her skin, similar to that of a very happy kitten. To Byleth, this was the most adorable thing on the planet.

From her perspective, Seteth’s chest would sharply inhale and exhale with every chirp and purr, his eyelids and facial expression more relaxed than she had ever seen them. Every part of him in this moment was so adorable to her, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little. Unfortunately, that seemed to break him out of his euphoric stupor, his eyes flickering open and his chirping stopping. He sat up, looked at Byleth with a huge blush on his face, and then averted his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know--”

Byleth cut him off with a loving kiss. When she pulled away, she brushed a hand against his cheek. “I love you too, Cihol.”

It wasn’t often that Seteth was completely flustered, but that was definitely one of those times. It was from then on out that their nightly cuddles before drifting off to sleep were filled with loving chirps and purrs from him. In time, she would learn a little of the language, and start to chirp back in her own way. It wasn’t exactly dragon chirps, but Seteth thought they were absolutely perfect. 


End file.
